What Can Never Be
by Jeshikah
Summary: After Videl leaves Gohan, Gohan finds himself a new atraction... his brothers fiance!
1. Chapter 1

What Can Never Be   
By Jessica Miller, videl606@hotmail.com   
**** 

Gohan looked into Videl's eyes. "W-What are you S-Saying?" Gohan asked, choking back tears. 

"I'm saying I want a divorce... I'm sorry Gohan, truly I am, but I cant take it anymore... wondering every night if your going to come back to me after the next fight against whatever new evil there is... and to be honest Gohan... I don't think I love you anymore... I'm Sorry..." Videl looked down away from Gohan's eyes. 

Gohan sat silent next to Videl, shocked by what he had just heard come out of the woman's mouth that he had loved and been married to for the part 23 years. "You what..." Gohan was breathing fast, almost as if he was panicked 

Videl shook her head. She stood up about to leave the room. 

Gohan grabbed her hand in his. "Please Videl... don't do this." Tears fell from his eyes as she turned to face him. 

"I'm sorry..." Videl pulled her hand from Gohan's and walked out of the house. 

**** 

later that night.... 

"Dad... I'm home!" Pan shouted as she walked into the house 

no answer... 

"Dad, I'm going over to Bra's house, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Marron, and Riku are watching some movies and staying over at Capsule Corps." 

Still no answer... 

"Dad?" Pan asked as she walked into the living room and spotted Gohan sitting on the couch holding a picture of Videl in his hands. "Dad... what's wrong?" Pan placed a hand on her fathers back. 

Gohan wiped the tears away and shook his head. "Nothing Pan-Chan, You go have fun..." 

"Dad..." Pan eyed her father. "Why were you crying?" 

"I just... got hurt, that's all...." 

"Come on dad..." 

"Just go Pan!" Gohan nearly yelled 

Pan jumped back shocked that her father practically yelled at her. "Fine..." was all she managed to say. 

**** 

"Pan what's wrong? This is your favorite movie..." Trunks asked as he put an arm around her. 

"It's just Gohan... something's wrong but he wont tell me, and he practically yelled at me today..." 

Trunks kissed Pan's forehead and held her close to him. "It will be okay Pan-Chan..." 

"Gohan and Videl are splitting up..." Riku said as he looked at Pan 

"What? How can you say that?! They love each other you baka!" Bra shouted and hit Riku with the video case. 

"I was talking to Videl at Cosmos restraunt, I spotted her when I was going to get something to eat." 

"Shut up Riku!" Pan shouted and ran out of the house. 

"Nice one Riku..." Bra barked 

"Aren't you going after her?" Marron asked directed towards Trunks 

"Why?" 

"BAKA!" Marron and Bra yelled at the same time. 

"Eh?" Trunks looked confused 

"SHE LIKES YOU IDIOT!" Bra screamed 

"No she doesn't she likes Ri... err... someone else, she told me." Trunks commented 

"I will be back, since no here is obviously going after her I will..." Riku said and walked out of the house. 

"Pan... likes Riku?" Goten asked with an unexplainable expression on his face. 

"NO SHE LIKE TRUNKS!" Bra shouted 

"Bra get over it, She told me last week that she likes Riku" Trunks took a sip of his coke 

"I know she like you Trunks." Marron said softly 

"How?" 

"It's obvious! The way she is around you, the way you act around her, its clear that you like her to..." 

"Come on Marron! Pan is like my little sister, were just good friends..." 

"Yeah right... That's what you sat now..." Marron Replied 

**** 

"Pan!" Riku called out, flying beside Pan. 

Pan sped up and landed next to a small stream in a forest where the moon shined brightly on the water. 

"Pan?..." 

Pan turned around and faced Riku. "Did you mean what you said about my mom and dad splitting up?" 

Riku took a step closer to Pan. "Yes... I'm sorry Pan." 

Pan didn't say anything, she just stood there. 

Riku moved infront of Pan and put his hand on her shoulder. "Pan Are you okay?" 

Pan suddenly burst into tears and threw her arms around Riku. Riku put his arms around her back and stroked her hair. 

Riku and Pan were close friends. Riku secretly liked Pan, but never told her. Riku was a full blooded saiyan that was wished back by the dragon balls by Vegeta. 

**** 

A week later... 

Gohan walked into the kitchen, he had just got off of work for the day and was getting something to eat. Gohan spotted a note that was on the counter and picked it up. 

'Gohan, I'm sorry again. I came by earlier when you were at work and got my stuff. Tell Pan I said hello. - Videl' 

The note originally said Love Videl at the bottom but she had crossed out the word love. 

Gohan crushed the note in his hand and fell to the floor crying. 

**** 

One year later... 

Goten and Bra announced that they were going to be getting married. Riku and Pan were dating for almost 11 months. 

"Good for you Goten!" Gohan said and hugged his brother. 

"Thanks." Gohan replied 

"That's so cool Bra! Your getting married!" 

"Thank you Pan!" Bra smiled 

"Wait... Your like my best friend and now your marring my uncle and your going to be my aunt... that's um... weird..." 

Bra laughed a bit. 

****   


"Hello Gohan." 

"Hi Bra, is Goten here?" 

"Nope sorry, I was just going out to lunch, you want to join me?" Bra asked as she opened the door fully 

"Sure why not." Gohan replied 

"Come on, we can take my car." Bra said heading over to her air car. 

Gohan watched her as she walked, how her body moved. He was hooked on her every move. 

"You coming?... Gohan hello?" 

Gohan snapped back. "Huh? Oh yeah." 

Gohan jumped into the car and Bra started driving. 

"So how are things going lately?" Bra asked 

"Fine I guess... I haven't seen Videl since court 10 months ago..." Gohan leaned his head on the side of the car. 

"Sorry, Things will get better for you." 

Gohan stared at Bra. Although she was not a fighter, she still had a well toned figure. Gohan's thoughts wondered around Bra, Gohan was thinking things he never thought he would think about anyone except Videl. 

Bra noticed that Gohan was acting odd and that he had been staring at her most of the way to the restraunt. 

Gohan and Bra took a table to the back, as it was the only one open. The waiter set the menu's on the table and left. 

"Gohan is something wrong?" 

'Kami she looks so beautiful... Gohan what the hell are you thinking?!?! She is your brothers fiancee!' 

"Gohan?" 

"What?" 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, Why?" 

"Well you've been acting odd lately, that's all." 

Gohan had always like Bra, he had a small crush on Bulma when he was younger, but nothing like what he felt for Bra, Gohan didn't even really realize he felt this way about Bra until after He and Videl divorced. 

"I didn't think I would ever love anyone other than Videl..." 

"You are in love with someone else?" Bra asked seeming kind of shocked 

"Unfortunately... yes I am..." Gohan lowered his head 

Bra reached her hand out and lifted Gohan's head up to her eye level. "Gohan there is nothing wrong with falling in love with another person, it's not like your still married to Videl or anything." 

Gohan looked into her eyes. "I know but still... It hurts, when I'm near her..." 

"Why?" 

"She belongs so someone else, she is getting married within the next year to him, and she doesn't know how I feel about her..." 

"Why haven't you told her?" 

"Hello! She is getting married, and what's worse is that she is getting married to someone who is very close to me! I could never tell her because if her fiancee found out he would be devastated." 

Bra felt awkward at the moment, fearing who this 'someone' might be. "Gohan... who is she?" 

Gohan froze. 'I cant tell her...' Gohan lowered his head once again 

Bra had a strong feeling that it was her. 'I cant tell her...' Bra suddenly had an odd expression on her face. 'Where did that thought come from?' 

'How am I supposed to tell my brothers future wife that I love her?' Gohan thought 

Bra almost wanted to jump back. She could sense his thoughts. 

"Have you two figured out what you would like?" The waiter asked coming back to there table. 

"I'll just have some won ton soup and a water." Bra replied 

"And you sir?" 

"Coke." 

"That's all your having Gohan?" Bra asked looking kind of worried 

"Not that hungry.." 

"Ok be right back." the waiter said and walked away. 

Bra was worried. 'He is a saiyan... and he's not hungry?!?!' 

"Bra" "Gohan" both said each others names at the same time. 

"Yeah?" Gohan asked 

"I think it would probably be better for you to just tell this person instead of holding it all in." She had a very strong feeling that this mystery woman that Gohan supposedly loved was her. 'Why did I just say that! What am I going to say if it is me after all?' Bra did like Gohan... but she didn't love him, did she? No she loved Goten!... right? 

"That's just the problem Bra, I cant." 

"Why not?" Bra gritted her teeth. 'Why am I edging him on?' she thought 

"How am I supposed to say that I am in love with my brother's fiancee?" Gohan was shocked that he let it slip out like that. 'I did not just say that!' 

Bra looked at him. 

"I... I... didn't mean to say...." 

"Gohan..." 

Gohan sat silent looking into Bra's eyes. 

"I love Goten..." 

Bra's words stung, but Gohan knew that was the response he was going to get from her. 

****   



	2. Chapter 2

What Can Never Be ~ Part 2   
By Jessica Miller, videl606@hotmail.com   
**** 

A year later... 

Goten and Bra were now married. 

"Mom!" Bra hugged her mother. 

"How are you and Goten doing?" 

"Fine I guess." 

"Any grandchildren on the way?" 

"WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted 

"No, we have been trying for the past six months, but no luck..." 

"You will have a child when the time comes sweaty.." 

"You got pregnant the first time with dad..." 

Vegeta blushed a bit. 

"I just don't understand Why I'm not pregnant yet!" 

"I will be back, I need the bathroom...." Bulma said and bolted out of the room. 

The phone rang. 

"hello?" Bra said as she picked up the phone 

"Bra?" 

"Yeah, is that you Gohan?" 

"Yes, Is Goten there?" 

"No afraid not, Where have you been?!?! You don't return calls, you don't visit anymore!" 

Vegeta sensed that something was up. 

"You know why Bra..." Gohan said and hung up the phone 

Bra placed the phone back down. 

"Are you sure you love Goten?" Vegeta asked 

"Yes... why?" 

"Nothing..." Vegeta replied. 'She's bonded with kakkarot's oldest brat, I just know she is!' Vegeta thought to himself 

**** 

Bra sat in her living room. Goten and Bra had gotten there own house soon after they married. Bra flipped through the channels on the t.v. Someone knocked on her door. Bra opened up the door. 

"GOHAN!!" 

"Hey... Goten here? I need to talk to him..." 

"No, Come in." Bra opened the door up and welcomed Gohan in. 

Gohan hesitated. 

"Come in it's okay." Bra reassured him. 

Gohan came in. "Nice house." Gohan said as he looked around 

Bra was wearing a red silk night dress, that came down about mid thigh. 

"So what did you need to talk to Goten about?" Bra asked 

"Just some stuff, and to apologize for not being around lately." 

"You don't need to apologize Gohan. Come site down." Bra said and led him to the living room. 

Gohan sat on the other end of the couch, away from Bra. 

"What's wrong, i'm not diseased Gohan." 

"Bra..." Gohan shook his head 

Both sat silent for a while. 

"Gohan?" Bra broke the silence 

Gohan looked up at Bra who was moving closer to him. "Yeah?" 

Bra just looked at him and moved closer to him until her face was directly infront of his. 

Gohan closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Please don't get that clo..." 

Bra cut Gohan off by kissing him. Gohan resisted at first but gave in. The two kissed for about two minutes. That was the most passionate kiss Bra had ever experienced with anyone, not even Goten. Bra backed up a bit. 

Gohan stared at her, shocked. "Bra why did you..." 

Bra placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh..." Bra kissed Gohan again 

Gohan broke the kiss. "Bra why are you doing this to me? You said you loved Goten..." 

"Goten cant give me what you can..." 

Gohan was practically shocked by her words. "What... do you mean?" 

Bra removed her night dress. "I want you Gohan..." Bra laid back on the couch 

Gohan leaned over her. "What about Goten?" 

"He wont be back for an hour..." 

"But..." 

Bra leaned up and kissed Gohan. She removed his shirt and his pants. 

Gohan totally forgot that this was his brothers wife and started 'making love' to Bra. Gohan had to struggle to keep his Ki down. 

**** 

Trunks was walking around to the back of Bra and Goten's house to pick up his jacket he had left there earlier. On his way back Trunks glanced into the living room window. His jaw dropped open when he saw Gohan and Bra having sex. 

As shocked as Trunks was, she shot off into the air. 

"Hey Trunks!" Goten shouted 

Trunks' eye's grew wide. "Goten!" Trunks said in high pitched voice 

Goten's eyebrows twisted. "Something wrong Trunks?" 

"NO, No, No of coarse nothing wrong! Why would you think something was wrong when obviously nothing is wrong?" Trunks replied quickly 

Goten looked at his friend oddly. "I'm going to let you go... I think you need some rest..." Goten said and flew off towards his house. 

"CRAP!" Trunks thought. 

**** 

Gohan sensed Goten's ki coming and finished up. He put his clothing back on and left. 

It wasn't long before Gohan realized what he had just done. 

"Gohan!" Trunks called out 

Gohan stopped and spun around. "Hey Trunks!" 

"Have fun?" Trunks asked and shot a glare towards Gohan 

"What?" 

"Say Gohan... what did you do tonight?" 

"Just you know... stuff." 

"Really that's interesting, just stuff huh? I'm pretty sure you DID more than stuff... like say BRA!!!" 

Gohan's semi smile faded away. "H-How did you..." 

"I saw it with my own eyes Gohan! I cant believe you would do that! That's your brothers wife!" Trunks shouted 

"I-I..." 

"Shut up Gohan! I don't want to hear it!" Trunks yelled and flew off 

**** 

4 months later... 

"Hello?" Gohan asked into the telephone receiver 

"GOHAN! FINALLY UP PICK UP!!" 

"Goten?" 

"Yeah! Where have you been?!?! I have been trying to call you!" 

"Sorry... I've been... busy..." 

"I have got Great news! Guess what it is!" 

"What?" 

"You going to be an uncle! Bra is having a baby!!" 

Gohan froze. "What?" 

"Bra and I are going to be parents!" 

"Con-Congradulations... I have to... Go..." 

"Okay hey, come by later tonight, you can have dinner with us!" 

"Okay... I will see you then." Gohan hung up the phone. 

**** 

"Hi Riku... come in. Where is Pan today?" Gohan asked inviting Riku inside. 

"She's at work... I need to talk to you..." 

"About?" 

"You know that baby that Bra is going to have?" 

"Yes... what about it?" 

Riku shook his head. "That baby isn't Goten's..." 

Gohan looked at Riku oddly. "Yours?" 

"No Gohan... it's yours." Riku said firmly 

Gohan spit out his coffee. "WHAT?!?! HOW SO?!?!" 

"I knew that you and Bra... you know... you two..." 

"How did you know?" 

"When two bonded saiyans... mate... any other saiyan... well full blooded saiyan, knows it..." 

"Bonded? Me and Bra? I don't think so, she loves Goten..." 

"Your the one she's bonded to. And Saiyan females can only have a child with the one they are bonded to... that is why Goten and Bra never succeeded... and Bra loves you not Goten..." 

"Bra doesn't love me, She loves Goten!" It hurt for Gohan to say that but he did so anyway 

Riku shook his head. "In her mind she loves Goten... but in her heart she loves you..." With that said Riku flew out of the open window next to him. 

Gohan stood silent, He didn't know what to think. 

**** 

"GOHAN!" Goten shouted running across the yard to Gohan. 

"Hey!" Gohan called back putting on a fake smile. 

Goten hugged Gohan. "I missed you!" 

"Yeah... me to... Goten..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Let... Go... Your... Choking... Me..." 

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Goten let go and grabbed Gohan's arm. "Come on! Come on!" Goten dragged Gohan inside the house. 

Inside Trunks, Bra, Vegeta, and Bulma sat watching t.v. in the living room. 

"Hey look who finally decides to show up!" Goten nearly yelled while dragging Gohan into the room. 

"Hello Gohan!" Bulma said and hugged Gohan. "Haven't seen you around in a long time." 

Gohan put a fake smile on again. "I know, I have been busy lately, with work and what not..." 

"Hi..." Bra said in lowered voice 

Gohan simply waved. 

"SIT DOWN BOY! YOUR BLOCKING THE T.V.!" Vegeta yelled 

"Listen I will be back, I'm just going to check on the food." Bulma grabbed Vegeta and pulled him with her. 

"Come on! Sit down Gohan." Goten urged. He was so happy to Gohan, he didn't know about the 'incident' between Bra and Gohan 

Gohan sat down where Bulma had been sitting when he first got there. 

"I'm just going to go use the bathroom really quick!" Goten said and ran out of the room. 

"When are you going to tell him?!" Trunks nearly shouted 

"Tell who what?" Bra asked looking at her brother 

"When are you going to tell Goten about you two?" 

Vegeta was leaning against a wall in the hallway, he could hear what was going on in the living room. 

"There is nothing between Gohan and I!" Bra said back in a low voice 

"Yeah right..." 

"Trunks she's not lying..." Gohan cut in. 

"Oh come on! I saw you!" 

"Saw who what?" Goten asked walking down the stairs. 

"Nothing..." Trunks mumbled and slid back into his seat. 

**** 

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

What Can never Be ~ Part 3   
By Jessica Miller, videl606@hotmail.com   
**** 

"Vegeta..." 

"What is it Riku?" Vegeta replied 

"I need to talk to you... alone..." 

"No one is home, what do you need to talk to me about?" 

"It's about Bra..." 

"Is she hurt? What's wrong?" 

"She's not hurt... however I strongly think That Gohan and Bra are bonded... and that the unborn child Bra is carrying is not Goten's, but Gohan's" 

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! But why would he do that to his Brother? he was raised human..." 

"He is part saiyan you know..." 

"He was raised human..." Vegeta insisted 

"He is also part saiyan! If he was thinking with his saiyan part at the time, then well you know!" 

"He will pay! I will not allow any son of Kakkarot's to hurt Bra, she has chosen Goten as her mate not that bookworm Gohan!" Vegeta flew off his Ki steadily increasing. 

**** 

Gohan sensed Vegeta's Ki coming closer and headed out onto the front porch. 

With in a few seconds Vegeta was storming onto Gohan's front lawn, with looks that could kill. 

"Vegeta?" 

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta yelled 

"What do you want Vegeta?" Gohan asked seeming annoyed by Vegeta's presence on this day. 

"You know why I am here! You stupid low class half saiyan brat! I will not allow you to break up my daughters marriage!" 

Gohan face dropped. "I'm not trying to break up there marriage idiot!" 

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TRY! THAT CHILD IS YOURS!" 

"That was an accident, it wouldn't have even ever had happened if Videl didn't..." 

"VIDEL?!? YOUR GOING TO BLAME IT ON THE HUMAN BITCH? SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE? THIS WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS NOT HERS! Baka..." 

"If Videl had never had left I would have never..." 

"Taken an interest?" Vegeta spat out 

Gohan was growing angrier with each word. "Vegeta I love Bra, but she loves Goten, I was planning on backing off..." 

"No you weren't! You were just waiting for another moment to get her in bed again!" 

Gohan's hair and eyes flashed. "You have some nerve Vegeta..." 

"Are you going to tell Goten that the child his wife is holding is yours?" 

"Never! I would never hurt him like that!" 

"You've already hurt him! I'm sure he can sense that the child's Ki is a mix of yours and bra's! Just because he doesn't know that you slept with his wife, does not mean that you haven't hurt him already!" 

"Really Oh Great one... what should I do then?" Gohan asked 

"I suggest you stop seeing Bra behind her husbands back... if you know what is good for you anyway..." 

"Is that a threat Vegeta?" 

"I am a saiyan prince, your only half saiyan..." 

"So? What does that have to do with it?" 

"You will do as I say boy!" 

"Your not my father, I will not listen to you, now or ever!" Gohan turned around to enter his house. 

"If your father was here you would not be trying to screw your bothers wife!" Vegeta turned away and was about to take off. 

Gohan felt his power slipping, much like it did during the cell games. "What did you just say?" Gohan asked low in tone 

Vegeta stopped dead in place. 

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FATHER?!?!" Gohan's power skyrocketed and he transformed to Super Saiyan II. Gohan spun around walking off of the porch heading to Vegeta 

Vegeta turned around and responded by raising his Ki and transforming to SSJ as well. "Is that a challenge brat?" 

Gohan stopped ten feet infront of Vegeta and stared at him. 

"You *WILL* stay away from Bra." Vegeta began walking toward Gohan. 

Gohan shot towards Vegeta and punched him harder than cell or Majin buu ever had. 

Vegeta fell to his knee's, gasping for air. Vegeta raised his power even higher and flew after Gohan. Punches and kicks flying around, not one had made contact with Gohan's body. 

**** 

"Father?" Bra asked as she felt her fathers Ki rise dramatically. 

"Gohan too..." Goten said as he stood up. 

Pan stood up looking shocked. "Papa..." 

"I think they are sparring." Riku said walking in, he knew that they weren't... this time the fight was real. 

"Riku!" Pan ran over and wrapped her arms around him. 

"There Ki levels are to high to just be sparring!" Goten shouted to Riku. 

"I know, I don't think there sparring." Bra replied 

"Do you feel that? There powers are enormous!" Goten shouted 

"WE HAVE TO STOP THEM... "Bra paused. "MY FATHER CAN'T KILL GOHAN!" She shouted out, Bra froze after realizing what she had said 

"Come on Bra..." Goten picked her up and flew out of the house. Soon to be followed by Riku and Pan. 

**** 

Pan and Riku arrived first. "Dad what are you doing?!" 

"Stay out of it Pan, I'm tired of his mouth!" Gohan yelled and began to form a masenko blast. 

Goten and Bra landed as Gohan fired the Masenko blast at Vegeta. 

Vegeta dodged. "Is that all you have brat?!" 

"I have much more than that Vegeta..." 

Bra started running towards Gohan. "Gohan, No!" 

"BRA!" Goten shouted 

Trunks landed and watched as Bra ran into the glowing energy that surrounded Gohan. 

"Bra what are you doing?!" Gohan asked 

"Trying to stop you and my father from killing each other!" 

'His energy isn't even harming her at all!... but how? she walked right into it!' Trunks thought 

Goten watched in shock as Bra walked into the glowing energy. 

"Why would it matter Bra-Chan? Why are you talking to me and not your father?" 

"Because I couldn't stand it if one of you died." Bra pauses and lowered her voice so that the others couldn't hear. "Especially you Gohan..." 

"He started it..." 

"Then you end it, remember we have no more dragon balls left Gohan..." 

Gohan went to raise a hand to her face when Trunks and Goten pulled her away by her arms. 

"Your going to our baby killed b-chan!" Goten said while pulling her back 

"Let go of me! I was going to get him to stop fighting!" Bra kicked Goten in a not so great place and slammed her fist into Trunks face, freeing herself from there grip. "Gohan!" Bra shouted, but watched in horror as Vegeta attacked Gohan over and over again. 

Gohan shot another masenko blast as Vegeta which hit his arm. Vegeta tackled Gohan to the ground and punched him repeatedly. 

"Trunks you have to help Gohan!" Bra shouted 

"I cant go against dad!" Trunks said and turned around. 

"but... Goten?... Riku?" 

Both men remained silent. Bra dropped to her knee's 

"AHHHHH!" Pan screamed out and delivered a kick to Vegeta's head. 

"Why you little br..." Vegeta started before he was being beaten down by Pan. 

"PAN!" Riku shouted out. Goten grabbed Riku's arm. "No." 

Pan lifted her arms above her head locking her fists together and slammed them down on Vegeta's head, sending him flying down. Before he hit the ground Pan grabbed him by his shirt and smashed her knee into his stomach six times. She let him go, spun around and kicked the side of his face, followed by multiple punches to his chest. Pan stopped to catch her breath looking at the saiyan prince. 

Vegeta took grasp of the time frame and slammed his foot into Pan head sending her flying into a tree. Pan passed out. 

"Pan!" Riku Ran over to Pan and kneeled beside her. 

Gohan still laid on the ground. Vegeta flew over and attacked him again. 

Bra sat watching her father beat up on Gohan. 'Why is this bothering me so much?... Yeah sure he's my friend but I've seen him get beat up before... why is this tearing me up inside... it not like... I love him. Right?' Bra thought to herself 

Gohan managed to get away from Vegeta. The two stood about 20 feet apart waiting for the other to make a move. They two began to power up and began to fly towards each other. 

"NO!" Bra jumped up and pushed Gohan out of the way. Vegeta's fist met with Bra's side and she was sent flying through the air. 

"BRA!" Goten and Gohan shouted out at the same time. Gohan jumped up and caught Bra before she the ground or any surrounding trees. 

Vegeta floated in mid-air, shocked by what had just happened and dropped to his knee's on the ground. 

Gohan stroked Bra's cheek with his thumb. 'Why did you do that Bra-chan?' Gohan thought to himself. 

Goten ran over to where Gohan was holding Bra in his arms. "Gohan is she all right?" 

"I don't know..." Gohan moved the strands of hair out of her face. 

Both Gohan and Goten stared down at her. 

"Gohan..." Bra said slowly, Bra sat up slightly and put her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head against the side of his neck. 

Trunks ran over to the three. 

Gohan stroked the back of her head. "What is it Bra? Are you okay?" Gohan asked in a low calming voice 

"I... Love you..." Bra said slowly before passing out 

Gohan's eye's widened in shock. 

**** 


	4. Chapter 4

What Can Never Be ~ Part 4   
By Jessica Miller, videl606@hotmail.com   
**** 

The next day... 

Gohan and Goten where standing outside of Goten's house. 

"Gohan?" Goten asked 

"Yeah lil' Brother?" Gohan answered 

"Don't call me 'lil' Brother'." 

"Okay... what's up?" 

"Is there anything going on between you and Bra?" Goten lowered his head 

Gohan froze up. "Why would you think that?" 

"Just because... I don't know... you both act odd when your near each other, you just... the way you held her yesterday... it was the way you always held Videl and... she said..." Goten closed his eyes tightly. "She told you that she loved you..." Goten choked back tears. "I know that..." Goten paused. "I know that Bra's child is not mine..." a few tears rolled down his face. "I know that... The baby is..." Goten clenched his fist's. "yours!" 

Gohan's eyes wondered around rapidly. "I... I'm..." Gohan couldn't form any words. 

"YOUR WHAT GOHAN?!?!" Goten yelled out 

Bra had walked out on the porch when she heard Goten yelling. 

"SORRY?? YOUR SORRY RIGHT?!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME GOHAN?!?" 

"Goten calm down..." 

"CALM DOWN? YOU SCREW MY WIFE AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE CALM?!?!" 

"Goten that was an accident... I never meant for it to happen." 

"IS THAT JUST SUPPOSED TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER?!?!" 

Gohan placed a hand on Goten shoulder. "Goten she loves you! I will admit it, I wish it was I that she loved, but she doesn't!" 

"GOHAN YOU HEARD WHAT SHE SAID YESTERDAY! SHE LOVES YOU!" 

"Goten she wasn't in the right state of mind, I don't really think she meant it..." 

"BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT GOHAN! I SEE IT, SHE LOVES YOU!" Goten jumped up in the air and flew off. 

Gohan fell to his knee's and lowered his head. "Goten..." 

Bra walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Gohan?" 

Gohan looked up at her. "Bra..." 

Bra kneeled beside Gohan. "Goten is right you know..." 

Gohan gave Bra an odd look. "Right about what?" He asked seeming confused 

Bra took Gohan's hands and lifted him up, so that they were standing infront of each other. "I love you..." 

Gohan stood silent, staring into her eyes. 

Bra leaned in and kissed Gohan. 

Gohan pushed her away slightly. "Your married to Goten... I cant hurt him anymore than I already have." 

"We're getting a divorce... We talked this morning..." 

"What?" 

"Shhh...." 

"Gohan?..." The voice carried over to him 

Gohan spun around to see the woman he hadn't seen for a long time... Videl. 

"Videl?" Gohan asked shocked 

"It's me... I'm sorry for leaving...." 

Gohan shook his head and looked down at the ground. 

Videl ran to Gohan throwing her arms around his shoulders and bursting into tears. "I miss you so much, I never meant the things I said, I did love you... I just couldn't stand worrying if you were going to come back every day..." 

Gohan stood with his eye's wide, not knowing what to say, more confused than ever in his life. Seeing Videl reminded him of what he had missed so much. "Videl... I cant be wi..." 

Videl kissed Gohan, stopping him from what he was going to say. 

Bra turned around and ran into the house. 

**** 

Bra sat on the couch crying. "I should have know... he still loves her... I was just a replacement..." Bra pulled her legs in towards her chest and leaned her head on knees. 

**** 

Gohan pushed Videl away. "Videl stop!" 

"What?" Videl looked confused 

"I don't see or hear from you in over two years and now you come back here and just expect me to be happy? Do you expect things to be the way they were before? Videl they can't, and never can. I love Bra..." 

Videl's eye's welled up with tears. "Fine..." Videl paused and a few tears rolled down her face. "I'm sorry..." 

"Videl..." Gohan lifted his hand to her face. 

Videl closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I hope your happy with your life..." Videl swallowed hard and walked away. 

Gohan watched her leave. 'I'm sorry Videl...' 

**** 

"Bra?..." Gohan asked as he walked into the house. "Bra what's wrong?" Gohan asked as he sat on the couch beside her. 

"You still love Videl don't you?" Bra said over tears 

"No." Gohan extended his hand and lifted her head to face him. "Bra I love you... not her." Gohan put his arms around her and held her close to him. 

Bra wrapped herself around him. Bra smiled. "I love you Gohan..." 

**** 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all,

Thank you for being so interested in this story. It makes me so glad to know that everyone enjoyed it, I thank you for all your nice reviews :)

Anywayz, I am planning on writing a sequal to this fic since so many of you were so adamant that I should continue and not let the story end there.

I have a number of ideas in mind for the new story but I would like to ask you all your opinion before I begin writing.

What would you like to see happen in the story??  
Should Videl come back again?  
What of Goten?  
Should Gohan and Bra stay together??  
What about Pan and Bra's relationship as friends?

Let me know what you think!

Jessica


End file.
